


Gift Wrapped

by Megabat



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Christmas, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: Hutch wanted to find a Christmas present for the Starsky & Hutch ladies.  He asked Starsky for some help.He got a little more help than he bargained for :)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Gift Wrapped

Click on the image for the larger version.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/fruitbat00/7295143/47868/47868_original.jpg)

As usual please do not alter repost or claim as your own.


End file.
